bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
When Brothers Get Mad
'When Brothers Get Mad '''is the 7th episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series. Plot After a little painting accident, Choco gets mad at Blue and doesn't apologize to him. Story (The episode starts with the guppies in Mr Rainbow's school. The kids are drawing pictures.) Cinnamon Buns: "Nice flower, Blueberry Jam." Vanilla Cake: "Look at my awesome tiger, Mr Rainbow!" Lolipop Pops: "I like it, Vanilla Cake." Mr Rainbow: "Yes, that is a very nice drawing, Vanilla Cake." Lolipop Pops: "Mr Rainbow, guess what I drew?" Mr Rainbow: "Uhhh...is it a pig?" Lolipop Pops: "Nope." Mr Rainbow: "A pink ball?" Lolipop Pops: "Nope." Mr Rainbow: "Uhhh...don't tell me! Is it...a pink cat?" (Everyone laughs.) Lolipop Pops: "It's a pony." Mr Rainbow: "Oh yeah." Sugar Pie: "That does look like a pony." Blueberry Jam: "Look, Mr Rainbow. I painted a whale." Mr Rainbow: "Very creative, Blueberry Jam. And what did you do, Choco Cream?" Choco Cream: "I painted a park in the spring. Flowers grow and trees grow new leaves. Then, the sun came up. It's spring here, in my picture." Mr Rainbow: "I think that's one creative piece of art." Choco Cream: "Wow! This is creative! My picture of spring does look nice. The grass is green, the trees are tall and their leaves sprout. There's even flowers blooming in the grass and in the bushes. Then, bees and other bugs come out to play. The sun shines as kids come to play and birds tweet a beautiful tune." (The others gather around to see his picture. Blue tries to see.) Lolipop Pops: "Wow, that is super, Choco Cream." Blueberry Jam (trying to peek): "Can I see?" Vanilla Cake: "Awesome, bro. You even puts the bugs in." Choco Cream: "Yeah, very awesome." Blueberry (still attempting): "Can I see?" Sugar Pie: "I love those flowers you made, Choco Cream." Choco Cream: "I know." (Blue suddenly butts in and his hand accidentally knocks over a cup of water, ruining Choco's picture.) Blueberry Jam: "What's that, Bluebe--?" (gasp) Choco Cream (gasp): "Blueberry Jam!" Blueberry Jam: "Oops!" (Choco's eyes watered.) Choco Cream (stifling with tears): "Look what you did!" Blueberry Jam: "Sorry, brother." (Choco grabs Blue's picture, crumples it up, and threw it at Blue's face.) Choco Cream (angry): "Now yours is messed up too!" Blueberry Jam (crying): "Choco Cream! I said I was sorry!" Cinnamon Buns: "Oooh! Mr Rainbow!" (The large fish came into the scene. Blue is still sobbing.) Mr Rainbow: "What's going on? What happened, Blueberry Jam? Tell me what's wrong." Blueberry Jam (crying): "I didn't mean to do it!" Mr Rainbow: "I know you didn't." Choco Cream (to the other kids): "He messed up my picture!" Vanilla Cake: "Aren't you gonna apologize?" Choco Cream: "Vanilla Cake, why would a tough guy like you say something like that?" Vanilla Cake: "Hmm. Why did I...." (angry) "Auugh! Did I have to open my mouth?!" Choco Cream: "Whatever, then. I'm not apologizing!" Sugar Pie: "But that was mean, Choco Cream." Cinnamon Buns: "If you don't apologize, then I'm not gonna be your friend!" Choco Cream: "Be quiet!" Mr Rainbow: "Alright, kids. Settle down. Now, Choco Cream, come with me so we can have a talk outside. You need some time away from your siblings. Come on." (Choco follows Mr Rainbow outside the room.) Mr Rainbow: "Have a seat, Choco Cream." (Choco sits in a chair nearby) "Now, I know that you're angry, but you should've done that to Blueberry Jam's picture." Choco Cream: "He ruined mine, so I ruined his." Mr Rainbow: "It's not the same thing, Choco Cream. What Blueberry Jam did was an accident. He didn't mean to do it. You're doing it on purpose." Choco Cream: "Auugh...he ruined my picture on purpose." Mr Rainbow: "Choco Cream, like I said before, Blueberry Jam did it by accident. What you did to him was wrong. And you should go and apologize to him." Choco Cream: "No way..." Mr Rainbow: "It's better to apologize. Why don't you stay here while I clean up the mess?" (Mr Rainbow left the scene. Camera cuts to Choco downtown by himself. He enter a pet shop and meets Chondoller and Chandelee there.) Chondoller: "Hey there, Choco Cream!" (Choco ignores her.) Chandelee: "What's the matter with you?" Choco Cream: "I had a hard day today." Chandelee: "What happened?" Choco Cream: "I got in trouble." Chondoller: "Oh reeea-ly?" Choco Cream (sigh): "Blueberry Jam messed up my picture, so I did the same to his." Chondoller: "Ooooooh. I bet Mr Rainbow got mad at you." Choco Cream: "My brothers and sisters did. Everyone wanted me to apologize to him." Chandelee: "So, did you apologize?" Choco Cream: "No, I didn't. I'm angry with Blueberry Jam. And same with everyone else too." Chandelee: "Wow. That is bad. If something I like got messed up, I'd be pretty upset too. But I'm sure Blueberry Jam didn't mean to do it." Chondoller: "Wanna hear a joke, Choco?" Choco Cream: "Why?" Chondoller: "Cause it'll make you laugh! And a good laugh is sure to turn that frown upside down! Listen...what time is it when an elephant sits on your fence?" Choco Cream: "I don't know." Chondoller: "Time to get a new fence!" (She and Chandelee laugh hysterically. Choco shows no signs of a smile.) Chondoller: "Well, if you want to hear more, you know who to ask!" (Thw two reapers walk off into the isles. Camera pans down to Choco Cream in Mirror Valley. Just as he was about to enter the small chamber under the Magic Mirror, he heard someone calling his name.) Voice: "Choco Cream." Choco Cream: "Huh?" (he looks) "Oh, it's just you, Manta Ray and Remora." Remora: "What on earth are you doing here? What's troubling you?" Choco Cream: "I'm not returning home." Remora: "Really? Let's see...did something bad happened at home?" Choco Cream: "Yes." Manta Ray: "What happened?" Choco Cream: "The other guppies want me to apologize to Blueberry Jam for ruining my picture, but I didn't." Manta Ray: "You're not?" Choco Cream: "No. He messed up mine first, so I ruined his." Remora: "What?" Choco Cream: "Yeah. I'm angry at Blueberry Jam." Remora: "Hmmm, well...do you think he did it on purpose?" Choco Cream: "I don't think so." Manta Ray: "How did it happened?" Choco Cream: "Blueberry Jam wanted to see, and he knocked over a cup of water. The water spilled all over my picture." Remora: "But do you think Blueberry Jam meant to do it?" Choco Cream: "No. It was an accident." Manta Ray: "And Blueberry Jam is very nice legendary, isn't he?" Choco Cream: "Yep. He's a very wise brother to me." Remora: "So do you think Blueberry Jam ruined your painting on purpose?" Choco Cream: "Hmmm...he messed up mine by accident, and I did it on purpose. I'm sorry." Manta Ray: "We know you are. But do you think Blueberry Jam would really like to hear that?" Choco Cream: "Yes." Manta Ray: "That's right." Choco Cream: "But everyone else is mad at me." Remora: "Well, if you can tell them you're sorry, just like you told us, I have a hunch they won't get angry anymore." Choco Cream: "Then they'll be my friends again?" Manta Ray: "That's right. Think about it, alright?" Choco Cream: "I'll do it! Thank you!" (Camera zooms at Choco going back to the house. He enter's Mr Rainbow's house, and saw the other kids playing around. Choco was at the table by himself. When he saw Blue pass by, he waves to him. However, Blue did not take any notice of him. Choco approaches Blue.) Choco Cream: "Hey, Blueberry Jam." Blueberry Jam: "...Do I know you?" Choco Cream: "Yes...Remember yesterday?" Blueberry Jam: "Yes. I can't believe you yesterday. You got me aggrivated." Choco Cream: "I was angry too. I talked about with with Remora and Manta Ray and I thought about it. You know what, though?" Blueberry Jam: "What?" Choco Cream: "I'm sorry I ruined your picture." Blueberry Jam: "Really?" Choco Cream: "Yes. It wasn't nice, because what you did was an accident." Blueberry Jam: "You promise you won't do that again?" Choco Cream: "Yep. Will you be my friend again?" Blueberry Jam: "Yep. What do you wanna do?" Choco Cream: "Oh! Let's draw a picture together!" Blueberry Jam: "Cool! We can make it a scene in spring." Choco Cream: "Awesome! Pass me the yellow please?" (The boys begin working on the picture.) Choco Cream: "Blueberry...?" Blueberry Jam: "Yep?" Choco Cream: "What happens when an elephant sits on a fence?" Blueberry Jam: "What?" Choco Cream: "Time to get a new fence!" (Both laughed crazily.) Lolipop Pops: "Are you guys friends again?" Choco Cream: "Yes." Blueberry Jam: "Yes." Guppies: "Yay!" End of episode.